Miraculous: las aventuras de Orange rogue
by luiscario
Summary: Lincoln es un chico normal en una familia no tan normal pero cuando el deber llama él se convierte orange rogue un superheroe con la capacidad de robar cualquier cosa. Post NSL.


**Hola aquí luiscario con el crossover de the Loud house y miraculous ladybug**

 **The Loud house le pertenece a nickelodeon**

 **Miraculous ladybug le pertenece a Zag Entertainment**

* * *

Lincoln se encima de una plataforma circular rodeado por blancos con forma de personas cómo los de la policía, puestos en un tipo de circuito de carreras de juguete, entonces estos se empezaron a moverse al mismo tiempo que la plataforma en la que estaba parado también empezó a girar.

 **Después del partido en el que fue de incognito cómo la mascota del equipo de Lynn pero solo la hizo que pensó que la botarga de ardilla convertía su mala suerte a buena suerte pero el traje era rentado y se sorprendió gratamente cuando sus padres decidieron no seguir rentando el traje.**

Flecha por flecha cada una dio en el centro de cada blanco hasta que estos se terminaron.

 **Obviamente Lynn, Lola y Luna fueron las más impactadas a que desde el principio Lynn Senior y Rita estaban enterados que Lincoln mentía respecto a dar mala suerte y le mostraron que no era el único que estaba obligado a asistir a eventos a los que no deseaban.**

Zoë se acerca a ofrecerle una botella de agua, Zoë tenía 16 años que de largo cabello negro y sedoso, piel cobriza, una diadema de plata alrededor de su cabeza, una nariz ligeramente doblada hacia arriba y ojos negros. Zoë era alta y muy elegante.

 **Sin embargo dado a la mente colmena que poseen todas las hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo que Lincoln no podía volver a entrar en la casa, asi que Rita sugirió que Lincoln se mude al garaje lo que hizo enfadar a Luna quien apelo que su banda practicaba ahí pero Lynn Senior le dijo que los vecinos ya estaban hartos del ruido que hacían cuando practicaban y que podían practicar en otro lugar.**

-Lo hiciste bastante bien Lincoln-le dijo Zoë mientras le ayudaba a permanecer en equilibrio al tiempo que un pequeño ser con forma de zorro humanoide de menos de cuatro centímetros de alto, de pelaje naranja rojizo con blanco en el vientre, ojos dorados y aparte de un copete blanco.

 _-¡Sí! Las flechas hacían ¡Zoom! ¡Zaam! ¡Flush!-_ comentaba emocionado el pequeño ser denominado cómo Trett el kwami.

-Gracias supongo que voy mejorando-dijo Lincoln de manera tímida, Zoë o tendía a dar cumplidos a hombres, debido a la androfobia que poseía.

-No supongas, eres my bueno-dijo Zoë acariciándole la cabeza con su mano enguantada y Trett se abrazó a su mejilla, el bello momento fue interrumpido por un pitido que venía de Zoë quien soltó un gruñido para después sacar su celular.

-Un robo a un auto blindado por la avenida Cristal lake-recito el mensaje mientras miraba a Lincoln con mirada de "¿porque no has movido el culo?", Lincoln se quitó el carcaj y saco de su bolsillo un broche metálico con forma de un zorro color gris y se lo coloco en el pecho.

-Trett transfórmame-Trett fue absorbido por el miraculous que paso a ser de color naranja con el hocico blanco y ojos dorados.

Lincoln se subió una tela roja desde el cuello hasta tapar la nariz después se pone los pies en posición de firmes apareciendo unas botas cafés subiendo por sus piernas enfundadas en un par de pantalones rojos y sujetados por un cinturón dorado con hebilla con forma de zorro, después dando un aplauso usando ya una túnica roja con detalles blancos y dorados, y ya vestido se subió una capucha para cubrir su cabeza por último se crea un arco.

Orange rogue corría por los techos mientras tensaba su arco para crear flechas de luz para seguir corriendo hasta que pudo ver claramente el vehículo robado.

Flush

Le dio a un de las ruedas traseras, el blindado casi dio un salto mientras conservaba el impulso y antes de que se estrellen orange rogue lanzo una flecha que fue usada cómo una cuerda y usando su arco cómo una tirolesa para adelantarse.

Sin embargo una figura se paró en frente del muro de luz naranja, a juzgar por su figura era una chica algo más baja que él, usaba un traje de cuerpo completo de color blanco con un peto, brafoneras y brazas de color rojo, casco cómo de motociclista con antenas a los lados de la cabeza y un visor negro, poseía un martillo de casi su misma altura de dos cabezas, una plana y otra con forma de pico.

-¡Otro más!-dijo uno de los ladrones desde dentro del blindado-¡métele una bala!-uno salió de un lado con una ametralladora y abría fuego pero ella solo levanto su martillo en alto.

- **Recreation** -en cuanto el martillo hizo contacto con el suelo estalactitas empezaron a salir hasta que estas rodearon el blindado pero no impidió que el que le iba a disparar lo intentara atreves de ellas pero fue noqueado por orange rogue.

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo uno de los policías mientras arrestaban a los ladrones.

-No lo sé pero espero que siga de nuestro lado-la jefa de policía Mustang se acercó a orange rogue.

-No sabía que íbamos a tener otro con disfraz de halloween-el obvio sarcasmo no se hizo esperar cerca de los dos superhéroes.

-Nos vemos luego-la chica del traje hizo ademan de despedida pero orange la detuvo.

-Al menos di tu nombre-dijo con cierta hostilidad.

-Red ant, tomamos un café-dijo la reconocida red ant pero alguien más se interpuso en su huida.

-Red ant te quiero en la estación de policía mañana a las seis de la tarde-dijo la jefa Mustang a lo que red ant asintió y se fue corriendo por un callejón-te quiero a ti a las cinco y media-le apunto a orange que asintió y disparo su arco al suelo creando una nube de humo.

* * *

Ya en casa Lincoln noto que Lynn tenía cara de "acabo de conocer al hombre de mis sueños" y no fue el único lo noto, las demás parecían tiburones rondando alrededor de ella con sonrisas amplias.

-Y bien-empezó Luan el interrogatorio mientras Lynn solo trataba de impedir que la sangre se le suba al rostro.

-Pulso cardiaco en aumento, glándulas sudoríparas aumentando la producción de fluidos e incapacidad de mantener contacto visual, está ocultando algo-dijo Lisa señalando las obvias señales de mentira.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?-Lana también parecía interesada.

Lincoln no interfirió cómo ya estaba acostumbrado además era divertido ver a la siempre segura e impulsiva Lynn en aprietos. No consiguieron sacarle mucho aparte de que apenas lo había visto frente a frente pero no mucho más, ni descripción física más allá de su altura y complexión, al terminar la cena Lincoln se cruzó con Luna en un encuentro no muy agradable.

-Bastardo-ignorada.

-infeliz-ignorada

-hazme caso-Luna lo sujeto del brazo y le dirigió una mirada altiva en plan "suplica por piedad" pero Lincoln se resistió y le regreso una mirada de "ni lo sueñes".

-¿Qué necesitas hermana querida?-con un falso británico y fingida sumisión.

-No te burles de mi-dijo Luna acercándolo a su rostro-¿Te sigues viendo con esa monja desabrida?-pregunto refiriéndose a Zoë, ellas eran muy distintas, ya que Luna parece vivir cómo en la vida loca emborrachándose y saliendo con distintos chicos, mientras Zoë apenas tenía vida social aparte del club de arquería y por su androfobia apenas puede tener contacto físico con otros hombres.

-No le digas asi-Lincoln se soltó del agarre de Luna-¿y que si lo hago?-las demás hermanas veían esto sin intervenir ya que esto era habitual notar el desagrado que poseía Luna a Lincoln desde que este se mudó al garaje además de ser intensificado por los malos roces con una compañera de curso.

-Yo le digo lo cómo quiero, torpe-Lincoln no pudo evitar soltar una risita al final-¿te estas burlando de mí?, ¡¿te estas burlando de mí?!-Luna volvió a sujetar a Lincoln está vez de las solapas de la camisa.

-Me parece gracioso que imites a Lori por que no sabes cómo tomar el mando de una situación-dijo Lincoln mientras se reía un poco más fuerte-es hilarante porque es cómo es cómo un gato doméstico tratando de imitar a un león-Lincoln se soltó nuevamente de su agarre e irse mientras Luna parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

- _No crees que te pasaste un poco_ -Trett parecía un poco preocupado por su portador/compañero, Lincoln por su parte no contesto de inmediato.

-tal vez, pero no debió meterse con Zoë-Trett no dijo mucho más dado a que sabía que Lincoln no toleraría ninguna ofensa a quien consideraba su ejemplo a seguir.

Mientras en el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, la última y estaba dormida abrazando su busto de Edwin pero Lynn no parecía poder conciliar el sueño.

-Cerees, ¿Cómo crees que sea orange rogue sin su transformación? ¿Será guapo?-Cerees parecía una hormiga roja con una cabeza muy grande, ojos de esclerótica negra y pupilas rojas.

- _No lo sé, no me preguntes_ -dijo Cerees tratando de dormir, su portadora era muy energética para su gusto.

-Y yo que pensaba que las hormigas eran muy activas-dijo Lynn a lo que Cerees solo fingió roncar-Buenas noches Cerees-Lynn por fin se durmió.

- _Buenas noches Lynn_ -Cerees parecía intranquila-( _Siento la presencia de Trett muy cerca, kijiji ¿Qué pasaría si supieras que hay alguien más con un kwami en la misma casa?_ )-la casa Loud es enmarcada por la luna mientras aparecen las figuras de los dos héroes viendo en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

 **El nombre de Trett viene de la palabra treat o trato en español cómo Trixx que viene de la palabra trick o truco de la conocida frase "trick or treat" que se dice en Halloween.**

 **El nombre de Cerees viene de la diosa romana Ceres que era la diosa de la agricultura, las cosechas y la fecundidad. Su equivalente en la mitología griega era Deméter. De ella reciben su nombre los cereales.**

 **La relación entre el kwami y la diosa es que las hormigas llevan cultivando hongos desde hace 60 millones de años.**

 **Ceres tuvo dos hijos con su hermano Poseidón los cuales son Despena que era la diosa de los misterios de los cultos arcadios y Arión un caballo dotado con el don de la palabra e inmortalidad, y a Perséfone con Zeus. TEORIAS.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
